50 Words
by rockshocka4223
Summary: I know these things were hott way back when, but I decided to finally make one of those 50-worded slash thingys for Bully. Yes, there are some femmeslash-lated parts, but the majority is M/M slash. C Some of these are inspired by songs so....yeah. Enjoy!


1. Friend

Gary never really felt that the word was anything more than just a sappy cover-up for a diabolical scheme against him. But he had to admit....he sure looked miserable without one.

2. Worry

Being the bait of a madman's wrath was no reason for the small boy to sit by himself. So Jimmy had to wonder...what _else_ was wrong?

3. Help

"I just wanted to help, Johnny..". The shorter greaser's eyes began to water as the elder put his hand on his shoulder, assuring that all was well.

4. Security

The cheerleader may have bullied the nerd mercilessly, but it was only to see that miserable face that gave her so much strength.

5. Support

With all of the trouble that he was always getting himself and others in, it was a wonder why Petey still stood by the sociopath's side.

6. Better

"I swear it wasn't like that!". He refused to take that as an answer as he smacked the girl clear across the face. "He deserves better than you".

7. Blue

Sure, the body heat of countless boys was enticing. But Lola had to wonder.....what about a hint of feminine, Aquaberry blue?

8. Natural

Was it natural to think that his friend's scar was sexy?

9. Envy

As he watched his best friend get ready to his arranged marriage to his cousin, Bif couldn't help but grit his teeth at the bride. He would've pulled the look off better.

10. Saliva

"What seems to be the trouble here?". Before the greaser could say anything, he took another look at his boss's earring and just shook his head "no". The combination was absolutely _mouth watering_.

11. Royalty

"Wanna start a rumor about me being a princess?". The shy brunette could only smile and nod. "Anything for you, your majesty".

12. Payback

"I said I was sorry, Gary! What can I do to make it up to you?". The sociopath just smiled and winked. "Well...there IS that suit I've always wanted you to wear for Halloween...".

13. Date

"So what do you wanna see, Trent?". "Hmmm..well I was thinking about either "Sequel The Movie" or...-" "I JUST WANNA PLAY SPORTS...!". "No...I've never heard of that one...".

14. King

Peanut stayed on his back on his boss's bed. Exhaustion, satisfaction, and ecstasy consumed him. There was a reason why his boss was called "The King".

15. Democrat

As much as Derby's anger had filled him that day, he had never actually intended to make him _cry_.

16. Wenches

As role-playing progressed, Melvin held up his fake scepter and called out, "Where's my wenches?". With this asked, Fatty and Algie stepped forward.

17. Attraction

The feeling that overcame him...it consumed him. So he had to let the obvious out. "I feel....strangely ATTRACTED to you!".

18. Art

As the lovesick boys all stared in awe at the youthful art teacher, Mandy couldn't see why everybody loved her so much. But it wasn't until she got a good look at her eyes that her heart started racing.

19. Loneliness

Everybody thought that the reason why he decided to break the heavily distraught greaser out of Happy Volts was just so that people would love him again. But in all seriousness, he just missed the way he fought for him.

20. Rooster

"They've come to snuff me, haven't they?". Petey just turned his wet eyes to the boy and answered with, "No, you're not gonna die".

21. Slut

As Larry looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed heavily. Maybe his boss would love him if he slept with all of the preps?

22. Belong

"You're goin' down, Gary!". Even though he was about to get in a violent fight with the smaller boy, Gary couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he had ever felt like he mattered enough.

23. Alcohol

"Ow..my head...". As the hungover English turned over in his bed, his eyes shocked him as he awoke right next to a large, out of shape body.

24. Obsession

As much as she liked hurting the homely nerd, she couldn't seem to make herself stop spending all of her time with her doing it.

25. Love

"Why, Larry? Why do you do these things for me?". Peanut could only smile as he tightened his grip on Johnny's hand. "Cuz' I love you, boss".

26. Territory

As the two boys once again got into one of their rounds of arguing, Petey felt the strange need to walk over to them and figure out what the deal was. All he managed to hear was, "He's MINE, Hopkins".

27. Jealousy

The real reason why Mandy always got so angry whenever Lola would make her rounds with all of the men on campus was because she never made her rounds with_ her_.

28. Weasel

Out of all of the semi kinky things he had ever heard before, Jimmy had to wonder, "What the hell does "schooling that weasel" mean?".

29. Down

As Jimmy watched the dark prep walk his dog, he couldn't stop staring at his alluring scar. Wounds on cute boys always made him think, "Down, boy!".

30. Please

What exactly DID he mean when he said, "What can I do next to please Johnny?".

31. Think

Johnny had a bad habit about thinking _too_ much. But whenever his second in-command would arrive to his room with nothing on but a leather bondage suit, thinking too much wasn't such a bad thing.

32. Shower

Despite the loss from their last game, Kirby was still ecstatic about showering off the putrid smell of defeat.

33. Theft

If stealing cats made Ms. Phillips run to her, breasts hopping within each step, Edna had no problem stealing the felines.

34. Medication

Who needs medication whenever the love of one, pink-shirted boy was enough of a drug to drive him to do crazy things?

35. Worst

The only thing worse than your best friend falling in love with a dumb broad was falling in love with an oblivious idiot of a best friend.

36. Mayonnaise

With a sexy, bloodthirsty greaser on his tail, there was no wonder why Algie's pants always had mayonnaise on them.

37. Lucky

With an enormously jealous greaser pacing back and forth in front of him, the only thought Jimmy could process in his mind was, "I'm SO getting laid tonight".

38. Man

With all of the hysteria in the air, Peanut had to ask, "Where's the nice, strong man he promised me?".

39. Kiss

So, who was the better kisser? The short, pink-shirted boy or the anti-social sociopath?

40. Things

As Petey held himself in great agony, Gary winked at Jimmy as he seductively lead him to his bedroom.

41. Flying

Everytime he'd look at his best friend, Johnny's feet was on the street...but he couldn't stop flyin'.

42. Lightning

No matter how hard he tried to forget about him, Peanut's head was always in the clouds, feeling the shock of the lightning.

43. Name

So.....what sounded better: Pinky Harrington...or Pinky Taylor?

44. Torture

Was it wrong to want to absolutely torture his best friend's girlfriend?

45. Mother

Jimmy's mother was evil, vindictive, manipulative and just, all around, a bitch. Was that why he smiled Everytime he looked Gary?

46. Alien

"When I was an alien, nothin' like this would've ever happened..." Larry cocked an eyebrow at his half drunk boss and even though he was his heart and soul, he couldn't help but ask, "What ARE you talkin' about?!".

47. Football

"C'mon, Petey! Just kick the damn ball!". Petey crossed his arms and came back with, "No. You'll just move the ball and make me fall!". "No, I won't!". Petey sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

48. Words

The only thing that killed Peanut more than Johnny being taken away to Happy Volts was that he never said good-bye.

49. Panties

As Beatrice folded up her laundry, she accidentally found a pair of her roommate's underwear. The nerd could only blush...and hope that she was the only one that knew how they got there.

50. Leave

"Don't leave me, Larry! PLEASE!!". Johnny tugged onto Peanut's shirt, sobbing so loudly that he echoed throughout the Tenements. The only thing that Peanut could hear louder than his cries was his heart beating at every word....the kind that he absolutely REFUSED to break.


End file.
